


Too Close For Comfort

by FaithlessBex



Series: Tumblr oneshots [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, just a little Doctorcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Doctorcest I wrote on my Ninth Doctor rp blog Sixth and Ninth Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close For Comfort

Half the time, the Doctor wouldn’t remember when his younger selves were coming to visit until they were already shoving against the central console, jackets long forgotten on the steel grating. This time, it was him against the controls, his Sixth self pressed up close to him, shirt halfway open. The Doctor let out a laugh, catching his younger self for a kiss.

He knew his younger selves tended to worry over him and his future incarnations. He could remember feeling it himself and now that he knew the cause of the moods, the give-all attitude that had so startled his other selves early on in their relationships. But that had faded quickly. They had accepted it as his quirk - like Six’s odd cat-thing and Four’s scarf kink - so he hadn’t expected what came next.

Fingers pressed against his temples, a soft muttering of ‘contact’ and then he was in hell. Fire and screams and ‘No More’ before he shoved the other Time Lord from him. Fury surged through him as he glared at the now-pale Six. “Never, ever, do a thing like that again. Get out. Now!”

And the blond did, not grabbing his long coat or even buttoning his shirt. The Doctor retreated back to his room. He fell into a fretful sleep, too many painful memories at the forefront of his mind.

Then it calmed, a warm hand pressing against his head, an apologetic murmur sent across their connection to one another. His younger self slipped into the bed, hooking his arm across the Doctor’s waist, pressing a gentle kiss to the back on his head.


End file.
